Captured
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: Max ran away three years ago, now she is going back to find out the flock is gone.Will she save them? Who will help her? Who will they meet in prison? Will someone else steal max's heart?SET 2 YEARS AFTER ANGEL! ***Story is given to SecretDIARIES1208 from chapter 16 on**
1. Chapter 1

Why?...That was all i could think, Why did i leave? Why was Dylan created? Why did fang leave to make his own flock?Why did he invite Maya?Why did I need to save the freaking world?

it had been three years...I left.I know what your thinking, What did you say? Why did you leave? Well, the flocks joined. fangs flock found Angel bealy alive, Iggy saved her life and Fang and Dylan proclamed their love for me. The presser broke me, so in the dead of the night with all the flocks their, I left sociaty. I live in a cave now living in canada off what I can steal from homes and stores, but I can't take the loneliness any more.

Today i'm going home, home to my family, home to my mother and sister. I tood up and slowly spread my tawny- white wings.I took a running start and jumped into the cool October air and started flying to arazona, to home. But I would have a big suprise waiting for me there...

* * *

><p>Sorry its sooo short but i have home work and this is just the prologue, reviews are ALWAYS welcome. The characters that were submitted will come in later and you can still submit them just go to my make a character story and read the rules!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was so focused on finding my flock and feeling the wind through my hair and the pine forest that I didn't see the girl come up beside me,"Get down" she said while yanking me down to the ground and tucking in her wings behind her back,wait wings?.

We landed on the ground,well I landed hard on my side and she safely landed on her feet and crouched down, when I landed I was attacked by a smaller girl who clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh!"an older boy said behind a bush with his back to me and the smallest one, older girl next to him. The smallest one took the hand away from my mouth and motioned for me to be silent.

We heard the slow approach of footsteps and they faded away after about 10 min."Gone,"The boy said and girls relaxed,"Why were you flying, in the middle of the day?That's so bad!"The youngest girl said with blue eyes, blond hair, a white skirt, white tank top and a giant smile on her face,the other girl had mocha skin, brown hair tied in a pony tail, basket ball shorts and a t-shirt and the boy had shaggy black hair, tan skin, a sleeveless shirt,shark tooth necklace and blue jeans with sun glasses.

"W...why is flying bad?Who are you?"I stammered as we sat in a circle, the youngest to my right, the other girl to my left, watching me closely, and the boy in front of me, he looked to be about 18."Well,"It was the boy that responded,"I'm Shane, that's Alex,"he pointed to the oldest girl about 14, then to the youngest,about 11 years old,"and that is Skylar, and 1 and a half years ago the school captured all of the mutants using improved versions of escaped from the zoo in North Dakota and came here because we are 2% bird."He said as they opened up their wings,Shane and Skylar's were pure white like an angel and Alex's were a tawny brown, just like Nudge but I didn't notice,I had only one thing on my mind,

"Where is the flock?"I that all three of them were surprised,"Your part of the flock! OMG!The flock gave the biggest fight against them ever!The tall dark one, the blind one, and the one with sandy blond hair fought the longest! The littlest one made them all pass out and fight each other without even laying a hand on them! But they were caught and were separated and put in zoos all over the world."

Skylar exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face but quickly turned to a state of disbelieve,"Your Maximum Ride!OMG! You are one of the most successful mutants ever and when they didn't find you, you where proclaimed dead."Skylar I know what your thinking but before I left, both the flocks joined and I was dating Fang but was friends with Dylan.

"I'm going to find them, where's the closest zoo?"I said abruptly while standing up. All three of them stood up too, Connor spoke,"Well north Dakota, but we didn't see the flock their so...California, one with I don't know,I think with, enhanced senses?"I knew who it was in an instate"Ratchet!I'm going."

"No, your not."It was Alex that spoke,"It's too dangerous to go alone, we're coming with you."The others didn't argue,and we started waking into the the forest on a small dirt path and the dark pine trees on the sides of kept walking until Connor and I were in the back,"Hurt my sisters and I hurt you."He whispered to me so only I could here."Protective much?"I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading! I need some more scientists for this story!Also little warning, some character will die,PLZ!,pm or review if you have a problem with that and I will not be able to update much do to homework and mastery tests but i will try to update every 1-2 weeks! :D One more thing, the flock will be 2 years older then their ages in Angel, so max,fang and Iggy are 17 so review or pm me if you want to change the age of your character!next chapter will be longer! :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aidan POV.**

I walked around "the room".There's no name for it, just the is the room were experiments are held before evaluation, I didn't have to be in a cage, being the son of a scientist has its advantages. The mutants are held in dog cages,so welcoming right?

I lean against an empty cage until I here a faint noise, crying I think maybe a girl. This is strange, its about 12 am and the girl is not asleep.I quickly navigate through the cold cages holding the sleeping mutants,I learned the way around the cages quickly.

You know with being born blind and having slight freedoms you learn those things fast."Hello?" I ask in the general direction to see if she is still awake, she gives a sniffle in return.

"What's wrong?"her crying slowed."Well, for one thing my guardian ran away 2 years ago and never came back, leaving no record if she is alive or not, leaving my family sad and depressed!The only thing to take my mind off my maybe dead guardian/ older sister was practicing my fighting and thinking of taking revenge on the freaking idiots that might have took her! And then a week ago my family and I were attacked by omegas and my 9 year old little sister almost died!and ...and.."her voice went from a yelling back to sobbing her eyes out."And you seem so much like...my brother, the blind eyes, the build.."I try and get closer to her"Your going to be ok, we'll find your family."

**Mystery POV.**

I felt like I was going to die, he looked so much like Iggy, which wasn't good considering what happened a week ago.

**FLASHBACK 1 WEEK**

"Gazzy!"I screamed, he was the first taken by the omegas and was held there forced to watch the rest of us fight till we were gone. I feared I would be next, my clothes were dirty and blood stained, blood roared in my ears, adenine pumped in my veins,sweat dripped down my face and got into my eyes trying to stay alive.

I threw kicks and punches at the omegas, but they were stronger. I tried to be like Max but I would never be that good, even though I had gotten better since she left. I was grabbed from behind by one and another grabbed my legs, I was taken.

I looked at the others they were all caught except for Fang, Dylan, Kate, and Iggy, rest of us were being held by the omegas by our arms and legs. I looked back up at the fight and Kate was being grabbed by her arms in a death grip and froze, knowing the consequence if she moved a muscle, tears weld in my eyes watching them fight. Iggy was the next to go, unable to see the omegas were sneaking up on him until he was grabbed and held down by thee of were left but Dylan went soon, he looked up at us and the omegas took the advantage and pinned him down on one knee, only Fang was left.

I could see the sweat dripping down his face and the fear plastered on his face, and this let the water works free, Fang never showed pain, when he was almost killed on the beach, he never showed happiness, when both flocks joined permanently and most of all he never showed his hurt when Max left us, even though we could all see it hurt him the most,he was against ten of the monstrous omegas.I struggled against the one that held me to go help Fang but for that I got a shredded torso dropped on the ground, too weak to fight. The world faded to black the last thing I saw was Fang fighting to the death with, none other than Ari.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So what animal are you?" The Iggy look alike asked me,"Umm..2% bird, I think hawk."I said to him. He grins at me,"Cool I'm 5% phoenix, wanna see my wings?"I start to feel slight curiosity coming over me,"Sure!" he stands up and slowly opens his wings.

They are wonderful 16 foot fiery red wings,"Oh, I'm Aidan" I wanted to tell him my name but I was interrupted.

"Aidan!" a voice yelled from outside this dark, damp and depressing room."Coming Dad!"Aidan yelled back,"I have to go to the zoo." I was very confused at that point, wasn't this a regular school?"What?"Aidan started to stand up,"I'll tell you later, you will be in the same exhibit as me and you will be entering the zoo in about two days.I will explain everything then." He walked away from the room,"Aidan!" He turned around to face me,"yes?"I move to the other side of the medium size dog crate so i can see him better,"I'm Nudge."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go next chapter! Hope you liked it! This is the longet chapter yet! Wow thats sad...my longest chapter is like 900 words : ( ...oh well! Reveiw!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

RATCHET POV

I can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss them. All of them, even that bratty Star. Well, maybe that's just because I need something to take my mind off the loud creaking and the blinding white lights. But not right now so much as i am sitting in a freezing damp dark cage waiting for an "inspection". I have no idea what an "inspection" is, but another boy named Axel told me about it before he was taken away. Now I talk to a girl named Eva. She has orange hair but it turns black and then sandy brown, which is strange. She is nice but one time we disagreed on something and I swear she would have ripped my head off if we weren't in cages! I just wish i got some sign that Max was coming, well any of them really but she is the only one known not to be in a school. Sometimes I think I hear her coming down the hall but it's just scientists coming to get one of us for an inspection.

The sound of footsteps breaks the silence and I wait for them to come. A woman walks over and crouches in front of Eva's cage, her mother to be exact."Inspection time!" She says with a cheery voice, filled with anticipation for experimenting on Eva, no motherly love at all.I watch Eva being ripped from her cage and yanked by her arm. She casts one last glance at me, knowing there is no telling when she will see me again."Bye Eva," I whisper to her as she waves back at me, leaving to go to testing.

ONE WEEK LATER

I'm still here! But now I hear a scientist coming so I will, hopfully get out of here. Oh here is the scientist. He yanks me by my arm (yawn old news) and I am painfully dragged to a pure white room, as always, and pinned to a metal table by an omega."Testing time," it snarls in my ear. The last thing I see is the omega's perfect, tan hands coming towards my head, before the world turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>To all my readers I'm so sorry its late and short, I've just been distracted and I will start updating every 1-2 weeks and once again I'm sorry :(<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**FPOV**

The door opened as a scientist stepped out into the room, that's right a scientist. I'm back at the school, same old, same old.

"Get in there you worthless, waste of DNA!"the scientist hissed as she threw a trembling child into the empty cage next to mine. Strange. This one is alive, maybe even healthy. Just then it turned to look at me it, well she, had wavy blond hair and big, aqua blue eyes."You have a name?"The small girl whispered to me.

"Fang, I'm Fang." I said slowly, somehow knowing I could trust her."Your one of the flock, cool! I is Alyssa! I'm 6!" She said in a normal voice, obviously not seeing the hurt in my eyes as she mentioned the flock. To me the flock died when max left. When she left we became a family missing a mom, then after "The Attack" we are just lost. Just like when she left.

**FLASHBACK! DAY MAX LEFT! FPOV**  
>"Fang, FANG!Wake up!"Gazzy shook me awake by my shoulders. We were camping in a clearing in the forest in good old Massachusetts."Max is missing!"<p>

He said to instantly wake me up. i looked around, everyone was looking for her, Ratchet, Kate, Star,Holden, Maya, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Total. Even Dylan was awake. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Gazzy, who had tears welled in his eyes.

"Lets go look for her!"I said as I stood up and took his hand, knowing he might need comfort. We searched every square inch in a 100 ft radius of the camp, nothing. No feathers, footprints or even strands of her beautiful, dirty blond hair. We met back at camp three hours later.

"Anything?"Star asked us. Gazzy and I shook our heads. "Come sit."Holden said, gesturing to an open spot in the circle around the fire."And enjoy some well-done squirrel." Iggy teased, but none of us felt like laughing.

"She's gone."Nudge whispered, breaking the silence. None of us looked up. We didn't need to. It was right, Max was gone.  
><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

"Can I see your wings?"Alyssa asked, snapping me out of my trance."Umm, sure."I spread out my pitch black wings the best i could in a large size dog crate."What DNA are you?"I asked the small girl,"and how did you get here?"

"Oh, well I lived in an orphanage until I was four, then these people in black suits came and took me to this place where they made me sleep and when I woke up I was invisible. I'm part chameleon." She said without breaking eye contact or her smile, freaky.

"Quem é você? Onde estou? Por que eu estou em uma gaiola?"An experiment exclaimed suddenly."Meu nome é Alyssa. Não se preocupe, você vai ser alimentado saber que você está acordado. "Alyssa said to it, speaking fluent portuguese."How did you learn that?" I questioned.

"Oh, Portuguese is my first language, english is my second. A girl in the orphanage taught me how to did you not know Portuguese?"The little girl explained. "Why would I?" I answered."Well, Portuguese is the official language of Brazil!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been very busy! But in honor of the Hunger games movie you all get a virtual mocking jay pin! :) And I'm sorry if the Portuguese was wrong! Stupid Google translate! R&amp;R Oh! and sorry it short!I have break this week so I might update quicker!I tried to fix the Portuguese now!<br>**


	6. Author Note

**Sorry about this! But I will be abandoning FanFiction for about one month. I have school and projects so for the next month I will be writing, writing and writing some more. I will try and make my stories longer and more descriptive. I really don't want to do this, it really pains me(I'm crying now) I will blame this on teachers and homework.**

* * *

><p><strong>Homework ruins us. Should have eight hours of workschool, eight hours of play/imagination and eight hours of sleep. Homework makes it more like 10 hours of school, six hours of free time which is spend getting ready for school, eating, bathing and the things we are forced to do, and eight hours of children don't even do their homework and what happens to them, people are disappointed(so what?) and the children that do everything they are told, to they get reworded? No! The people that only do some homework or do it at lunch are learning the same thing everyone else is.**

**So again I'm sorry. I will be answering PMs but other then that, I will miss you my readers. :'(**


	7. They have who?

Max POV

We flew just across the border of Canada and the Untied States before i felt a drop of rain on my tawny brown wings."We need to go one foot,"Shane deiced before angling his pure white wings to the ground, Alex and Skylar fallowing, As you can see, Shane had taken over as leader and I had taken over Fang's role, how does he stay this quiet?

I landed softly behind the siblings,"So where's your zoo?" I asked them, we decided to check out their zoo,meaning we fly above it and look down, just in case one of the flock had been moved.

"Well I was a little busy watching for Omegas to look at the pretty forest."Alex replied sarcastically. "I think it was a little south of here,"I heard Skylar yell, smoothing her skirt, like Angel.

Shane started trudging through the woods, then Alex, Skylar, then me bringing up the rear. We walked until our hair was dripping wet, our clothes clung to our bodies and our feet made an oozing sound with every step in the mud. We stop to hear a thud a little ways up. Skylar was the first to react, shooting off to the noise with us not far behind.

She stopped abruptly when she saw what, no who, it was a tall girl with long brown hair, aqua blue eyes, probably about young teens, her breathing was harsh and she was wearing a blood stained and torn gown, like the ones from the school,"Let me go. Help me. Save us." She muttered, now flat on her back.

I knelt down next to her as Shane handed me some water. When I poured the water on her head she jolted awake, I now saw that she had a monkey tail,  
>long, slender arms and fingers, for climbing. In a result of jolting awake I was head butted, ouch, and that made her go back down, thankfully.<p>

"You need to help me." the girl muttered, her breathing hard with tears welling in her eyes,"Friends...Zoo...Torture...Love, Maximum please." she pleaded, have I mentioned how much I hate emotions? "I'm sorry, I have a mission." I replied determinedly.

She looked away from me and let a tear fall from her face, then started singing a son,"Hush child...Darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep child..." Her voice matched the notes pretty good, she started mumbling and gradually got louder,"And you wont understand, because of your grief...but you'll always follow the voices beneath."

She looked back at me, now on the edge of unconsciousness, and whispered so me slowly in a sickening sweet voice, forcing a smile on her face,"Max, I'm asking you one last time nicely, I know that you are full of grief, but you have to help me, my friends, and the love of my life." Now the guilt was terrible, what I wouldn't give for a chocolate chip cookie,"No." I replied again.I was still bent over her when Monkey girl's eyes turned from pleading into rage in a snap.

She gripped my shirt and pulled me so we were nose to nose,"You listen to me,"She growled,"I was normal. I sacrificed myself to be one of you and had my memory partly erased. My best friends were yanked from their lives and were tortured in front of my eyes,then sent to other parts of the globe! My true love was almost beaten to death. I was hurt more that you!"She yanked to yank the hair off her face, "I almost didn't make it out, I left all the others back there to find you! So you can help them!"

She released my shirt in exhaustion and let the tears fall from her face. She wanted an answer."No." I said stood up suddenly, I heard a yelp of pain escape her lips as she stood up, but she still had the strength to pounce on me and hold me down by my arms, I felt a sharp pain as my neck was twisted and I looked at her wide eyed, she was prepared to kill,"You will help Maximum."She hissed through her.

"Why should we help?"Alex stepped forward but the strange girl still didn't break her gaze on me,I almost forgot about them.

"Because,"she took a deep,shuttered breath,"They have Ella."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 776 words! I'm so sorry for being late but i am very stressed, my middle school choir class have 2 classes left before our concert and we don't even remember the verses to all of our songs! Also my friends keep tormenting me about who i have a crush on soo, ya. I'll try and update more frequently! R&amp;R!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holden POV**

I woke up to feel the hard ground below me,"huh? Oh yeah..."

I said, at first confused at my surrounding but soon remembering the battle the tore the flock apart. I surveyed the spectical around me, I was trapped in a clear, dome like object.

Inside was a wonderful forest, large trees towered over me, who was layed on the ground. I stood up to walk around, the long lush grass felt good on my bare feet. I was only wearing jean shorts and a green short sleeved t-shirt. I walked for a while until I came to a large clearing with a small waterfall in the center. A girl was laying out on the rocks, about 13-14 I guess.

I quietly aprotched her, she had skin a little lighter that Nudge and short brown hair. She suddenly sat up and stared at me, she was wearing a white hospital like gown. Her deep chocolote eyes appered to look into my soul.

"You. Who are you?" She growled at me, slowly aprotching, like a wolf surrounding her prey."Um, Holden." I stammered under her watchful gaze. She went closer to me, almost instantly so we were almost nose to nose.

I heard my heart beat threw my ears what she growled at me, canine teeth showed as her lips curled to a snarl,"What mutant are you and where have you come from?" She barked harshly.

All I did was gulp in fear and closed my eyes. I hear a great _woosh _opened my eyes only to see two brown wolf ears were flat against her head and 13 foot wings were reveled, tan on top fading to white then black,"I asked you something and expect an anwser." she growled, barked, snarled.

"Holden, part starfish, from Maximum Ride's flock." I almost whispered to her. Almost immediately after i said that her eyes turned from red to brown and her ear when up, alert. Within a second she was hanging onto my shoulders and her wings were pulled in.

"Your from Max's flock! That's wonderful! We will find them!" She exlamed,"Who?" I shouted.

"My friend, she ran away leaving a note saying she would join you. One by one her friends and people close to her went missing, soon it was me. I was tortured right infront of her until she was curled in fetal postin pleading to the attackers to stop. I was being shipped somewhere and the last thing she said was, find them. Find them all, I caused this. I'm sorry." The girl stopped to choke back a sob."The was the last thing i heard befor being shipped here, now we are escaping."

She then turned to go back to the water fall,"Come on, the water is wonderful!"

_Wow _I thought,_ she's very bi-polar. _I ran to catch up to her,"But how do we find the others? Max has been missing for years and the others may have been killed."

She just smirked,"We will have time, others are coming to our dome and we need all the help we can get." She just stopped and froze, her eyes locked with mine the stared through my soul.

"Your sister beleives in you, in the plan. Do you trust her?" She said before backing up slowly, like she did something wrong before turning and running swiftly through the woods until I couldn't see her.

_My sister? _I thought frantically, _but she died when I was 9! She died at 13 from a car crash, I never told anyone! So how would she know?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Girl POV<strong>

_Why did I tell him about his sister? I mean yes, I saw her but I didn't have to TELL him, _I thought frantically from my perch in a large tree over looking the waterfall. I watched this "Holden" pace around near the water_, I can't scare him, he's my ticket to friends, loved ones...to Melony._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>wow...talk about slow, please review if there are any readers left. i beg you, and please say who you would like the next chapter about<br>**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang POV**

I woke up in a dome thing, _is where Alyssa was taken?_ She had disappeared about a week ago.

"Alyssa?" I yelled in to the surrounding trees. A girl came out from the trees,"What do you want with her and who are you?"

Before I had a chance to answer Alyssa came running out of the trees,"Fang! I thought you died!" She said holding on to my legs,_Angel..._

"I guess your safe," The girl says as she steps closer. She was beautiful,with luscious straight blond hair, perfect skin and a gorgeous grey eye color."I'm Alexis Grey." She wore a light blue hoodie, short shorts and blue converse. _  
><em>

Alyssa was in a light green hospital gown with the back closed**(are the backs really open?)**. I looked down at myself, I was in a black hoodie and black jeans. Also no shoes...wonderful!_note sarcasm_

"I'm Fang." I say to Alexis.

"One of the flock! Finally! The scientist said we would get a special guest. Alyssa, did you know about this?" Alexis said shifting her gaze full of happiness and wonder to Alyssa.

"Um..maybe...well I thought he was dead!" The small girl protested. I picked up Alyssa in my arms.

"No worries, we can't blame other now." I said to Alexis, who looked like she was day dreaming,"See something you like?" I smirked. That snapped her out of her dreaming.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said, pretending that the dreaming never happened."Why can we assign blame now?" She said in a _matter-of-fact_ way.

"Because."

"Because...you have a follow up to that or just the classic, because I said so?" She said, flipping her hair behind her ear.

I liked this girl, not as much as Max, but still! She's beautiful and feisty!

"I thought this would be advise to you. And you Alyssa." Who was now staring at me with as much confusion as Alexis.

"We give up, o-smart and great one. Tell your subjects your life saving plan." She said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to escape, and fast."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry bout shortness but I felt bad for not updating in like 2 months. everyone who reveiws gets a virtual mocking jay pin and a fang plushie! R&amp;R <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Myra POV**

I walked through the horrid zoo, mutants like me were put in domes, no idea what it was like to be free. Well to escape at least. I move through the domes to see the "special unveiling" of a mutant.

It was advertised every where. I didn't want to see but something pulled me into the front row seat in a circus-like set up with a curtin surrounding a small circle in the center of the ring.

The lights dimmed as people settled down and one spotlight focused on a tall, thin man with broad shoulders and sea green eyes. He was wearing a black top hat and suit.

"Welcome!" he bellowed in a deep voice,"Welcome to the release of our newest addition to the zoo!" He waited as a mysterious hush fell over the crowd,"What we see may look sweet and kind, but you all know her as a killer."_Great, _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes,_ they have a sweet girl, just wonderful._

"She drove her leader away, able to put you under her spell like THAT!" he snapped his fingers," Adults, do not be afraid to sheid your children from its eyes. They will but you under the curse."

I groaned, _they always make things sound worse._ I thought just as the curtain rises, gasps filled the stadium mine along with them. In the cage was a little girl, only about nine or ten years old. She was tall for her age, blond hair was stained with dirt and so was her face. She was in a stain gown, swan like wings peeked out from behind her.

Her big blue eyes scanned the crowd, finally resting on me.

_**Help me..**_

I looked around to see who spoke, but the voice was in my head.

**_I know you are like me. A mutant.  
><em>**

_Your in the cage, _I thought with wonder, like she could hear me.

**_Yes, I am. I was taken here. What is your name? Your mutation?_**

_Um, Myra. Part white tiger and owl.  
><em>

_**Oh, that explains the tips of your ears. now listen** **closely**._She said in my mind, almost in a rushed, improtant tone.

_Ok...what? _I thought in curiosity

**_My name is Angel and you must get me out, help. _**

_Wait! The Angel as in-_

_**Yes! **_She snapped_** I'm Angel Ride, little sister of Gazzy, part of the great Maximum Ride's flock. Know you have to help me, come back at night tomorrow, I will be awaiting you. I will also have someone else with me, her name is Juliet. She is kind but shy and fragile. She is deaf but will survive. Will you help?**_

I hesitated for a moment but soon reached my conclusion,_ of course._

As if planned the curtain was lowered and the light turned back on. I stayed in my seat,_ Myra, a failed experiment will be saving Angel Ride and this Juliet from the zoo, amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>I hate short chapters but I have a few little notes,<strong>_ I will be gone from July 1- July 7_** for camp, sleep away with limited computer. Also I a devainART! Yay! I'm etyswan. Thanks to readingisdabest, MPHknows and maximum phantomhive for reviewing! Also The cazy girl in chapter 8 is one of my best friends and she is supposed to nice, kind, and crazy but being aggressive made the story better! So R&R for a swan plushie!**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chevo POV

I sat in the dome with this girl I met here, I think her name was Silver. She was a tall, tan, skinny girl with muscle for a girl. But still looks nice in a femine way.

_Snap!_

A twig broke in the distance, within an instante my light wings covered in dark spots were shot out and Silver's black wings with silver and gold tips were out and her eyes and the streaks in her hair turned from orange to red._  
><em>

Oh yeah, I'm 4% hawk, Silver is 5% wolf with a black tail and 2% raven with the wings. Also her hair streaks and eyes changes with her mood, this is what i know so far, red-anger(as in, I will rip your head off anger) orange- happy, calm, yellow- no idea, green-envy, blue-sad, violet- no idea, and I'm guessing pink is love.(No, I've never seen it turn pink)

I shot up into the air a second behind Silver, scanning the ground for the noise.

Within ten minuets Silver grabbed my head and turned it a different direction so I saw a blonde haired boy with big blue eyes, he was wearing tattered shorts and a camo shirt.

Silver's hair turned a deeper red just as she realized who that was and dive bombed for him. I didn't who it was until I saw the white wings sticking out of his shirt, _Gazzy._

"Silver no!" That didn't stop her from tackling Gazzy._  
><em>

"Where are they?" she snarled from on top of the nervouse kid,"Where is the flock." I landed near them, running up to Silver i slowly pride her off of Gazzy.

Silver had know the flock earlier, from what she told me, one day they left her. She went after them on her own but was soon capture and blames it on them. She wants revenge.

"Silver!" I harshly whisper to her so the Gasman can't hear," He could be our ticket out of here, to the rest of them!"

"Fine," Silver said harshly, _she wasn't happy,_ before tackling Gazzy again and yelling at him,"You know who I am"

"Silver?" Gazzy said in disbelieve. _What am I, chopped liver?_

"That's right Gazzy! You left me to me captured once again by this horrid place. Now I could kill you, now and here. Or you can promise to take me to the others. Help both us escape."

"Alright!"Gazzy choked out before Silver released her grip and got up, offering him no help up.

"Sorry bout that man," I said, offering a hand up which he took happily.

"What's her problem?" Gazzy asked be but then putting his hands up in surrender,"I mean no offense is she's your girlfriend, but she has some issues."

I sighed,"No, she's not my girlfriend. And you have no idea how mad she can get."

I slapped him on the back in a friendly way(**i dont know! I always see guys do it but how should i know how to describe it, i'm a girl!)**"Good luck planning an escape, unless you want scars like this." I pointed to the scars on my lips then walked away from the confused Gazzy to find Silver.

And calm her down, somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>This chappie is dedicated to Alert. He was my first reviewer and on may 24th i promised him Chevo would come in soon. I feel so bad! SORRY BOOM! And this will probably be last chappie until I get back from camp! R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, update might be a little slow. I have camp next week and the week after that, also today i did a cliff jump at a water part and landed right on my leg, OW! Its all red and bruised and in a lot of pain soo yeah, sorry.I have a pic if you want to see but i doubt you do, lol. R&R lets see...7 more chappies till they start escaping, unless i feel in a giving mood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ella POV<p>

_Wow...now I get why the flock hates the school, I mean they turned my into a freaking mutant! _I thought to myself as I sat in the dome, people taking picture after picture.

**_Closing Time in 15 minutes, please exit the park_** came on over the loud speaker as people started filing out.

"Is it safe?" Asked a small voice.

"Yeah,Coral, come on out." I said, moving my once dark brown, almost black hair our of my eyes. Out of the trees came a tall white girl with medium-long straight red hair. Freckles made a bridge on her nose and highlighted her vived green eyes.

She walk out of the small pond as her tail turned into two long, skinny legs. She was part dolphin, but i called her mermaid because when she goes in water she has a mermaid tail and out of the water she is human.

Our from behind her came Emma, her three year old daughter. Now don't judge her like I did, she was raped by erasers. Coral was born in the zoo but thankfully got to stay with her mother. She has dark red hair, darker skin than Coral, grey wolf ears and a tail and very mature for her age.

"When will they come?" Emma asked in a small voice. She was talking about the flock, i told her they would come and save us. Well at least, that's what Melony said.

She was a...strange girl with a terrible past. She promised us she would escape and find Max it she would be guaranteed we would help her find everyone she lost. I agreed and one month later she left, just *poof*. She still hasn't come, but I have faith.

"Soon Emma, soon." I said in a small voice.

"Come on snake girl! Lets go swimming!" Coral yelled from the pond, Emma running into it and cannon balling.

"Coming!" I yelled back before jumping into the water.

_Snake girl? _you may ask well i was turned part snake, my hair turned leathery and green, same with my fingers and feet. My eyes had also turned a deep green and have fangs with a forked tongue.

Yeah, I'm pretty messed up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hydrus POV**

Ene ran around in circles, chasing her tail. Even as a fox she got bored.

"Ene, quit it." Iggy said in a teasing tone but smiling, even blind, it seemed as he could see our every move.

"Hydrus, you know the plan?" Iggy asked me, looking in the general direction of my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Be dead, wait for them, start going crazy. I got this." I replied in a bored tone.

Ene stood up just as Iggy turned to look at her,"I know what to do,hide, wait, convince and gone. You don't need to remind me!" She said.

I think she was flirting with Ig, considering that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Iggy nodded and walked away, soon flying into a tree to sleep, his leg and one arm hanging off of a large branch.

Ene went back as a fox and curled up in the roots of the large tree, tail curled around her nose. Her auburn fur shinned in what little moonlight we could get.

Ene looked almost normal as a human, her auburn hair, some fox fur and a tail. Her golden eyes sparkled when they hit the light just right. She is forced to wear a mini skirt to show off her tail and a tie up jacket over her shirt. She can become a fox and is as sly and cunning as one.

This is her 17th time in this friggin dome, and she wants out.

As for me, I was experimented since birth. My father was a scientist and he volunteered me in experimenting. Did my mother get a say, nope! She thinks that I died at birth.

Lucky me! My black hair covers one of my eyes but the other can hypnotize you. I'm tall and pretty good looking, if I don't say for myself. My forked tongue also gives people a reason to look at my charming smile. Yeah, forked as in snake. You got a problem with that?

Iggy looked back at me with his slightly blue eyes,"Good, then tomorrow we will leave."

He has this promise, we help him out and he helps us find safety. He says this flock will save us. From what I've heard, this flock can't he trusted.

I mean, this 'leader', Max, left all of them. Fang, Ig, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Dylan, Ratchet, Star, Holden and Kate. Then there was a battle, which made them split up. This is what Iggy told us.

**(Iggy's POV of battle)**

We were sleeping, well Holden was on guard, a screech rang through the air as we all sat up in an instant. All they saw were omegas surrounding our clearing, looking at us with beady black eyes. "Boo" The head one said before they pounced.

We were up in instant. Even little Angel. I threw a punch at one of the omegas before I heard a shreek,"Gazzy!"

I took out the omega just in time to hear Gazzy's heavy breathing worn down, his head being help so he could watch the rest of us suffer. The next was Nudge. She was behind me when I heard the yelp of pain as one of the attackers grabbed her.

The rest were got in almost an instant. Only Kate, Dylan, Fang and I were left. I heard one of the jump I me, I ducked but Kate got the blow. She was held in a painful position, probably life threatening. I was facing on of the attacks, my eyes open as if that helped. I was brought down by a round-house kick to the face. I could feel myself being held down by three of them, no escape.

Only Dylan and Fang were left and Dylan didn't last long. I hear a thud on the ground and a grunt. One was left.

I closed my eyes and could almost feel what he did. My breathing became heavier as my heart rate increased. I could feel his pain, suffering and loneliness through the years. I felt a bang in the back of my next and my mind go blank, Fang was out and so was I. We lost.

**(Back To Hydrus!)**

If this is what happened, I don't know if I could trust them. But hey, freedom is freedom.

**OK, I like writing this, I really do. But I would like at least three reviews! I beg of you! Review and get a virtual fox plushie and a snake one!**


	14. Chapter 14

NUDGE POV

I walked through the dome with Aidan, his arm put around me protectively. _What? We were hearing strange noises, well I did. And it was the dead of night, so the arm helped with the cold._

*Crunch*

A crunching in the woods made us both turn, my tawny-brown wings came out instinctively and Aidan's fiery red wings flew out and stood almost in front of me.

Two people came out of the dark woods. One girl and one boy came out of the woods, the boy in front of the girl.

"Please, don't hurt us." The boy said. The girl nodded slowly. She had straight black hair that barely brushed her shoulders. She had dark grey eyes and was tall and skinny.

"I'm Connor and this is Brynn." The boy said slowly. Connor was blond with hazel eyes. He was muscular and tall.

I walked up next to Aidan,"I'm Nudge and this is Aidan." I said calmly, both of our wings slowly folding. Aidan and I walked up to Connor and Brynn,"What are you in for?" Aidan asked with a straight face.

Brynn sat down and looked at us. We all sat down with her, Connor looked at her before anwsering us,"Well our biological parents were unable to care for us and left her in an orphanage. The School came by looking for test subjects and we were taken. We are just friends from the orphanage, not related. But since the experiments it is hard to remember anything before here."

Brynn nodded in agreement." What mutation are you?" I asked them before gesturing to mine and Aidan's wings,"I'm part hawk and he is part phoenix. Both of us are two percent animal. I always wondered but it would be like to be more percent bird. I ment would I have, like, talons? I wonder if I would still like pudding, I love chocolate pudding-" Aidan slapped his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Well I'm five percent lion and Brynn is three percent black cat. She can't speak because of the experiments but I just can't leave her behind." Connor said, looking at her fondly, _aww they would be so cute together._

"Wow," Adidan said," Well Nudge here is part of the flock and was captured while I was the son of an experiment."

"The flock?" Connor said in wonder, his eyes hide like a little kid. Brynn looked up from what she was doing to look up at me. "Yeah, I'm part of the flock." I said calmly, feeling as if I should say more I stood up and let the words flow from my mind.

"I'm part of the flock. The flock never gave up, which means that I will never give up. We were split up and brought back to this torture chamber. But I'm glad, because I got to meet new people and I will help all of you escape." I said, looking at all of them.

_But there is something I didn't tell them, _I thought._ I like the flock, Max was like a mother, Fang the father, Iggy as the crazy uncle, Gazzy a little brother and Angel as a best friend and a little I want to be normal, to just remove my wings and go to school. Not a testing site, a real school and learn about history and math. I want to have friends, ones who don't think I'm a freak. I want a mom and dad. A warm bed, warm meals, someone to comfort me if I'm hurt, friends to heal my broken heart and I want a family to protect me. I want to be normal._

Brynn clapped in agreement, Connor grinned and Aidan looked at me fondly.

"Now we need a plan." I said sitting back down, thinking.

Connor snapped his fingers with an idea,"What if we act like we're dead? Eventually the people would have to bring us out and check on us!" Aidan just glared at him,"What do you do when you have to eat? And they take us in the dead of night when we _are _half-dead and do more tests on us." Connor hung his head in defeat.

Brynn put her arm on his shoulder, knowing he was hurt."It was a good try, Connor." I said before going back to thinking.

"What about a damsel in distress type of thing." Aidan said. Brynn and I looked up at him, and basically gave him the death glare times a million.I almost wish looks could kill cause if they could, would be in the bottom of the under world facing Hades.

"Hear me out." Aidan said, putting his hands up in surrender. "What if You and Brynn are injured or sick or something else-" My eyes narrowed," I swear we get hurt and I'll make sure both of the don't have kids." I said, pointing at both of them, Brynn narrowing her eyes and nodding.

"OK then." Aidan said, a little disturbed."How about just pretend to be sick or injured. Then when my father comes to check on us he will bring all four of us our, otherwise we can convince him too and when we are being transported we can leave and find the others."

"Good plan." Connor said as the rest of us nodded."Wait, where are we anyway?" I asked slowly. We were captured near Canada and Max went missing in Colorado."Oh! That's easy, we're in North Carolina."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! I finished Nevermore today! LOVED IT! Cried, but still. So Thank you sooo much to the last chapter reviewers! Phoenix plushies!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Holden POV**

_I hate it here. I hate being kept in this friggin dome! The only good thing is Delphia and Jurieta. They want out just as much as me, the reasons I don't want to know._

"Ready?" Delphia called to me,"Defiantly." I said to her. It was about seven, judging by the sun, and we were getting out.

Jurieta and I crouched in nearby bushes while Delphia walked over to the glass, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to look strong. Her tawny, white and black wings were folded in her back and her ears were flattened against her head so she looked normal. She walked over to the young worker who came by and fed us, we all knew he like Delphia so this work to our advantage.

Delphia walked over to the edge of the dome and caught his eye._I think his name is Jake._ Delphia let a tear fall from her eye and mouthed, "Save me." Jake's eyes widened as he put his hand to the glass, Delphia's hand meeting his.

Jake looked around quickly to look for anyone around and open a door in the dome. He motioned for her to follow. Delphia walk over to the door and right before she stepped out she stopped, looked Jake in the eye and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Sorry." She said as Jurieta and I ran over,"Ready?"

_That, is why we don't mess with Delphia, _I thought to myself as I picked up Jake in a fireman's hold. He would be a witness if we left him.

We crept through the dome before we got past the sleeping experiments and made it to the entrance.

Delphia and I said our silent goodbye to Jurieta, Delphia belaived that the flock would help her find her friend and Jurieta wanted to stay back and help the others escape. We parted and a while into the woods I set down Jake as he was waking up.

Delphia knelt down next to him as Jake propped himself up on one elbow and held his head in the other."What happened?" He questioned. "You fell." Delphia said quickly.

"And you escaped?" He said slowly. We both nodded, getting ready to hit him again.

"South Africa is where a bird kid is being held. If you are going there then I'm coming." He stated to our surprise.

**_Delphia POV_**

Jake looked me in the eye as he stated that he was coming. Sure, I was glad that we're not leaving him here in the wild but he better not slow us down. Plus it will be weird because he freaking likes me!

I stood up and let my canine ears stand straight up, scanning for noises as dawn rose over the horizon.

"We need to move." Holden stated, looking at as and faced south. Jake quickly stood up and wobbled for a moment before looking at Starfish,"How do we get there?" He asked.

I unfurled my large tawny wings. "I fly, you two try and fit in." I said before thrusting off the ground with a jump and soared into the sky.

They looked so small from above. Like small dots in the dirt. I hope we get to find my friends from before, I don't remember their names, but I do know what they look like.

This will be fun.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I've had computer problems so...enjoy another crappy story. HAWK PLUSHIES FOR READERS<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Max POV

I will save you the details on how we saved Ella, long story short she was kept in a cage too with Coral and her baby Emma after Melanie escaped. How she escaped is unknown, she keeps to herself a lot.

We're in the middle of Texas now and we're all on edge. "Come on Max." Emma says to me before running back to her mother. She was two years old but she can walk and talk perfectly. Her wavy red hair swirled around her like a water fall, framing her face and grey wolf ears.

We all walked in a line together since it was too dangouse to fly, with Melony swinging from branch to branch up top.

Shane and I were first with Emma, Ella and Coral behind us. Alex and Skylar took up the rear because we knew they could handle it.

A noise came from above as Melony as she stopped abruptly, looking around violently.

MEL. POV.

I glanced down at the others before swinging through the trees. Coral and Emma looked so alike with their red hair and slim figure. Ella was next to them and almost looked like one of the family, all with dark skin.

Ella looked up at me with her new green eyes and smiled. Her green, leather like hair blended with her green tinted skin. She smiled at me, showing her fangs and forked tough, I smiled back before hearing a crunched leaf and stopping quickly.

I stopped suddenly and motioned for the others to get down. My fingers and tail; latched to the branches easily and it was only a matter of time before I was within earshot.

"We need to keep heading east." I hear one voice said, I looked down and saw three people sitting in a circle. Two guys and one girl, it was the girl that was talking.

"Wait." One of the men said, looking up to the trees were I was. I guess the bloodstained dress didn't help. "Axel, get her." The man said as another stood up, he has emerald green eyes and long spiked crimson hair.

'Axel' easily got up and looked in the tree and spotted me quickly, outnumbered 1-3 the did the good thing and swung away. He ran through the forest, like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Max!" I shouted and jumped to the ground near where they all were hidden and as if on cue they stood up to face the three.

The girl, Axel and our crew looked like we were going to fight to the death but Max stood and looked at one boy.

"Ratchet?" she said softly. "Max." he answered back.

Max turned back to us,"Its ok, he was part of Fang's flock." She had to choke out the word Fang," So who are you?" Axel asked us.

"I'm Melony and this is Shane, Alex, Skylar, Ella, Coral and Emma." I said, pointing to each as I said the names. "So where are you going?"

"East. To meet a flock member" Ratchet replied shortly."And you?"

"South, also to meet a flock member." Shane replied.

"So who are you and are you all mutants?" I asked shortly as we sat in a circle.

"I'm Eva, 16 years old and 7% fox." The girl with auburn hair and golden eyes said, now I see she also had a red fox tail. "I'm Axel, 17 years old and 18% bat." The boy said as I glared at him for trying to kill me.

We all went around and introduced ourselves until we fell asleep by the fire that Alex made, I took first shift. _I hope we will be able to stay together, we could help each other out._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope you like it, I made a polyvore account so you can see the outfits that everyone wears. It make it easier, anyway. Enjoy! R&amp;R<br>**


	17. READ

So, I'm sorry this is not a real update but I realize that I have not been on fanfiction in over 4 months. I am a terrible writing, so I am giving this story up for adoption I guess you would call it. please comment me your reasons to carry on this story, whoever I choose i will send all of my typed up info on this story. it hurts me greatly to do this but I've let you down. I'm sorry


	18. Bye

The story will go to SecretDIARIES1208. I will send the info that I have. I feel terrible about doing this but it is the only thing to keep it going. Sorry


End file.
